Lamps are known from the general prior art, in which lighting means arranged on a lighting means carrier are operated by an operating voltage. The operating voltage is generally provided by an electronic ballast connected to the power supply, said ballast being arranged within a housing of the lamp and having a corresponding electrical insulation in relation to a housing.
To transport heat out of the housing, lamps are known, in which the ballast is surrounded by a paste-like heat-conducting material, which connects the ballast to the housing.